Babydoll27
This is a Jahastian name. The first or maternal surname is ''Samiģes, while the second or paternal surname is Parlo. This person is properly referred to by the given name Francisca Carolina.'' Amberdino, Jahastia |image = babydoll27.jpg |caption = Babydoll27 performing in 2015 |Hometown = |Spouse= |Education=Revelos School Royal Music School of Jahastia |Parents=Edorado Parlo (father) NIVA (mother) |School= |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ rapper ∙ model ∙ producer |Genres = Electropop ∙ synthpop ∙ alternative dance ∙ alternative hip hop ∙ pop punk ∙ punk rock |Instruments = Vocals ∙ guitar ∙ percussion ∙ synthesizer |Years = 2013–present |Labels = Kreme ∙ Mason Music Orlastia}} Francisca Carolina Samiģes Parlo (born 27 March 1995), better known by her stage name Babydoll27, is a Jahastian singer, songwriter, rapper, model, and record producer. Born to pop singer NIVA and folk musician Edorado Parlo, Babydoll27 was raised in Amberdino, and began performing at a young age. After graduating from high school in 2013, she was signed to Kreme Music and Mason Music Orlastia, to begin recording her debut studio album. Her debut studio album, Babydoll, Babygirl (2014), became the best-selling album in Jahastia of the year. It included her debut single, "You Said You Loved Me (Breaking Up)", which became a chart topping single throughout Pravia. Following the album's release, she toured Pravia on the Introduction to Babydoll Tour. In January 2017, Babydoll27 was confirmed to be representing Jahastia in the Pravian Song Contest 2017. She ended up placing fourth in the final. Her second studio album, The Dollhouse (2017), will be released in July 2017. Babydoll27 has received both praise and criticism for her stage persona and musical releases. Fans call her music "revolutionary" and "innovative", while critics frequently dismiss her hypersexualized lyrics and stage costumes, in addition to "aggressive" and "violent" topics explored in her songs. Babydoll27 has established herself as a teen icon, and is frequently considered to be one of the most popular artists in modern Pravia. Musically, Babydoll27 has been described as eclectic; being heavily influenced by electropop, synthpop, punk rock, and alternative hip hop, in her songs. In 2016, she was ranked seventeenth by Zipper Magazine on their "100 Greatest Women in Pravian Music" list. Life and career Early life and career beginnings Francisca Carolina Samiģes Parlo was born in Amberdino to pop star NIVA and folk musician Edorado Parlo. At the time of her birth, her mother was in the height of her popularity, and Parlo's birth was heavily circulated in Jahastian tabloids. During her early life, she was raised in a duplex apartment in the Brendios district. After her parents divorced in 1999, she moved with her mother to a beachfront six-bedroom mansion in the Mandera district, where she was raised. Parlo has a younger maternal half-brother, Paulo (born 2007), and three younger paternal half-siblings; Sabrina (born 2000), Miges (born 2004), and Bella (born 2008). Parlo developed an affinity for performing after witnessing her mother perform a sold-out show in 1998. Afterwards, she began receiving singing lessons and enrolled in dance class. Parlo began schooling at Revelos School, an independent coeducational day school located in Amberdino, that educated the children of many Jahastian celebrities. While at Revelos, Parlo describes herself as a "jackass", and has stated that she was frequently getting into trouble. In a 2015 interview, she stated, "I was a kid. I didn't want to sit still, I just wanted to have fun and make music, so that's what I did". She graduated in 2010, and subsequently enrolled in Royal Music School of Jahastia, which she graduated from in 2013. After her graduation, she was signed to Kreme Music and Mason Music Orlastia with the help of her mother. 2013–2016: Breakthrough and Babydoll, Babygirl After signing to Kreme Music and Mason Music Orlastia, Parlo took the stage name "Babydoll27". According to her, Babydoll27 was her screen name on AOL Instant Messenger and Myspace when she was a child and teenager. She decided to use a stage name as opposed to her birth name because she didn't want to be known as "that celebrity's kid" and also because she wanted to distinguish her personal life from her professional life, stating, "Babydoll27 isn't Francisca, and Francisca isn't Babydoll27. I'm very different in my personal life than I am on stage". In December 2013, Babydoll27 released her debut single, "You Said You Loved Me (Breaking Up)". The song was boundary-pushing, and differed greatly from Jahastian popular music. As opposed to the Jahastian-language folk-influenced dance music popular in Jahastia, the song was heavily inspired by punk rock and also prominently featured electropop and alternative dance. Because of the song's eye catching music video and unorthodox musical style, Babydoll27 began to attract attention from Jahastia's youth, and received many comparisons to her mother, also known for boundary-pushing music. After the single went number-one in Jahastia and Orland in February 2014, her record label released the song internationally, where it peaked within the top ten in fourteen countries. Her debut studio album, Babydoll, Babygirl, was later released in April 2014. The album became a massive success not only in Jahastia, but throughout all of Pravia. It reached the top ten in the albums chart of twelve countries, and became the best-selling album of 2014 in Jahastia and Orland. After the success of the album, she embarked on the Introduction to Babydoll Tour, which performed shows in Jahastia, Orland, Gregaria, Resha, East Resha, Kypa, Zornia, and the Velkanian Isles. 2016–present: Pravian Song Contest 2017 and The Dollhouse .]] In summer 2016, Babydoll27 revealed that she was in the "early stages" of writing and recording for her second studio album, and that new music would "likely" be released before the end of the year. In November 2016, she revealed that new music was "coming soon". Later, in January 2017, Babydoll27 was announced to be representing Jahastia in the Pravian Song Contest 2017. Her song, "SuperLove", was released three weeks afterwards along with its official music video. In preparation for the contest, she toured Eastern Pravia, performing in Albernia, Asharsia, Gregus, Leveria, Nazarestia, and Sameria. In the run-up to the contest, Babydoll27 was the heavy favorite to win. In the final, held on 13 May 2017, she ended up placing fourth. Despite not winning, "SuperLove" went on to become an international hit, reaching the top ten in the singles charts of 20 countries. Her second studio album, The Dollhouse, is expected to be released in July 2017. Artistry, style, and personal life Babydoll27's music has been described as electropop, synthpop, alternative dance, alternative hip hop, pop punk, and punk rock, occasionally showcasing other genres such as dance-pop, Hi-NRG, happycore, electro hop, and rap rock. Both Babydoll27's fashion sense and musical style is influenced greatly by the subculture and aesthetics of the 1990s. She has stated that her number-one influence in life, fashion, and music, is her mother, 1990s pop star NIVA. After graduating from high school in 2013, Babydoll27 moved into a loft apartment in the Brendios district of Amberdino. She has had no relationship with her father since her parents divorced, and has stated that she was raised solely by her mother and stepfather. Babydoll27 was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia when she was nine years old, and has spoken out about how her dyslexia makes songwriting difficult sometimes. She also experiences sound-to-color synesthesia, stating, "I know when I want to put a song on my record after I listen to it completed. If I like its color then it gets put on the record. Brightly colored music is the best, like hot pink, bright purple, lime green. I hate dully-colored music". Discography Main article: Babydoll27 discography. *''Babydoll, Babygirl'' (2014) *''The Dollhouse'' (2017) Category:Living people Category:1995 births Category:Jahastian female pop singers Category:Jahastian electropop singers Category:Jahastian synthpop singers Category:Jahastian alternative dance singers Category:Jahastian alternative hip hop musicians Category:Jahastian pop punk singers Category:Jahastian punk rock singers Category:Jahastian female songwriters Category:Jahastian female rappers Category:Jahastian female models Category:Jahastian record producers Category:Kreme Music artists Category:Mason Music Orlastia artists Category:People from Amberdino Category:Pravian Song Contest entrants of 2017 Category:Jahastian Pravian Song Contest entrants Category:Revelos School alumni Category:Royal Music School of Jahastia alumni